whiplashgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Genron
WARNING: Spoiler Heavy The Genron corporation is the evil product testing company in the game. The company's founder and CEO is Franklin D. Mann. History A specific founding date was not given in-game, but it was said that the company was founded "45 years ago". Whiplash was published in 2003, so the date of founding is probably 1958 (assuming it is set in the same year). Genron's first test animal was a chimpanzee named Enos. Not much is known after that, but it can be seen that the corporation was quite successful, hence it's enormous tower and obscenely rich CEO. Genron's fall came when two animals chained together, a California white rabbit and a long-tailed weasel escaped from the Genetic Recombinator, a huge machine meant to merge the bodies of two animals into one hybrid. The two animals were not seen as a major threat, but due to the incompetence of Genron's security staff and their incorrect identification as a squirrel and a otter by the intercom system,they were not successfully captured. The duo ransacked the facility, freeing animals as the went. Guided by Enos, Lincoln, and Carol Ann Whitaker, the animals eventually make their way to to Enos's hideout, but are only there for a short time before the Genron Hazmat Forces break in and kill Enos. The two escape with their lives,and go to waste processing, where the meet The Master. They then go to the input terminal with a data cube given to them by Carol Ann. They are confronted by Franklin D.Mann and his Elite Forces, who tells Spanx that he is an artificial lifeform created by Genron scientists. Saying he is "practically your pappy", Franklin attempts to coerce Spanx into giving him the data cube, but Spanx plugs the cube into the terminal, connecting it to the mainframe. Furious,Franklin orders his Elite Forces to fire upon them. Spanx and Redmond are not harmed, but the resulting blast severs their connecting chain. Redmond, who was never really interested in trying to save the others anyway,runs to freedom, while Spanx escapes back into the building. Spanx then goes to the CEO's office,where he attacks Franklin. Redmond returns, saying "Never send a wiesel to do the job of a weisel chained to a rabbit", and they win the fight against the CEO. They then both escape. Products and experiments Products: - The Fattress (A mattress made specifically for the needs and comfort of obese people) - Binoculenses (Prescription eyeglasses combined with powerful binocular lenses) - Self-Op 2000 (A terrifying self-surgery machine) - RoboWeasel (What it sounds like: A robotic weasel) - HyperSnax (A snack food that,when collected,allows Spanx and Redmond to level up) - Indestructable hamster (Once again,exactly what is sounds like: a hamster resistant to all forms of trauma) - Hair-Be-Gone (A machine that removes hair. Somewhat obsolete,as there are spray on chemicals that do just that) Experiments - Genron electrocution test (A test where animals are put inside cages in pools of water,then various household appliances are dumped into the pools,to determine the electrical safety of the objects) -Hamster cannon adhesive testing(One of the more ridiculous tests at Genron,where hamsters are shot at high speeds out of a cannon and onto plates of adhesives,to test the stickiness of the materials.) -Treadmill Endurance Running(Found throughout the facility,with varying animals on them) -Face Irritant testing(Restrained monkeys have their face sprayed with various substances) -Centrifuge Tests (Monkeys are strapped into pods and flung around at high speeds) -Parachute testing(rabbits are attached to parachutes and dropped down a shaft Category:Places